The Ceramic Nemesis
The Ceramic Nemesis is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter,Su Ji-Hoon,United States Army,South Korea,Special Tactics and Rescue Service,Leon Scott Kennedy,Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance,Preschool Girls,Inkwell Isle Girls,Cuphead,Mugman,Ms. Chalice,their ceramic allies and debtors of The Devil,Team Magic School Bus and Grand Alliance fought to fight a new infected threat from the first Ceramic Nemesis and his zombies. Also,it is where Inkwell Isle One have new fate due to zombie attack,infection and new biohazard threat from VZA and SVUF that it is where S.T.A.R.S,BSAA and Grand Alliance fighting the first Ceramic Nemesis. Characters Transcript We're in Inkwell Isle One. We feels not good when every zombies and mutants are murdering everyone in Inkwell Isle One.The S.T.A.R.S and BSAA are finding the survivors.Not only one,there are a ship which Ribby and Croaks lived,Cuphead's home and even Hilda's Observatory that it will be safely places for survivors in Inkwell Isle One. It will be a monster look like ceramic-shaped that he gonna kill both of us.,Brad Vickers said to Su Ji-Hoon and Preschool Girls.Sometimes,Brad worried about a unknown enemy ceramic will kill us,so we advised him for our survives.We still defend Inkwell Isle One when the zombie attack incoming up but we hope we will defeat a unknown enemy ceramic like Brad said. Later,S.T.A.R.S,BSAA and Leon will know this happened to Inkwell Isle,which they could destroy Ducanger's biohazard attack and new zombies from WhiteKnight virus. Sally Stageplay finding her husband but nothing found him since we and BSAA keep find survivors. We saw Jill and her S.T.A.R.S members are take care of the survivors and protecting The Rook Pack from mutants while we were protecting them and Cuphead's friends.Next days,Preschool Girls incoming up to us and told us that there will be an zombie attack. Soon,we and Grand Alliance already to protect Inkwell Isle One,and then we saw many zombies in the forest where Goopy Le Grande lived that we gonna liberate all of Inkwell Isle from new biohazard attack. Hilda Berg and Barry Burton firing at runner zombies while Leon and Cuphead with all of his friends and Preschool Girls fighting at zombies. We are trying use radios to contract Werner Werman in his palace,which he is the Kaiser of Werman Reich. We hope him will sent an airstrikes on zombies. But not happened to contract Werner Weman that we saw a ceramic-shaped monster wielding a rocket launcher and having his minions. Maybe Brad Vickers was right,we saw a ceramic-shaped monster look like codenamed VZ-00B Ceramic Nemesis. He would gonna kill us and worse than normal Nemesis T-Type. ''Inkwells !'',Franco Barreric speak.His spoken word will gonna kill Cuphead and everyone in Inkwell Isle,which made us afraid to him,just like Nemesis T-Type killing our S.T.A.R.S members in his spoken word. Then Rumor Honeybottoms shocked when she saw Franco Barreric's zombies, which Sally's husband is a zombie after Franco Barreric killed and infect him. Sally saw her husband were a zombie that made her shocked and afraid when she try against him in her nightmare. We were afraids when we saw many civilians of Inkwell Isle One are zombies that Franco the Ceramic Nemesis infected them.But never to be surrender,we will starting kill him for Inkwell Isle. Category:Chapters Category:Real World